Bitz's Campout Conundrum/transcript
https://tvokids.com/transcript/126190x/preschool/bitz-and-bob/videos/bitzs-campout-conundrum In animation, the camera pans into an attic. Bitz and Bob come out of the trap door. A song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB AH, AH-AH, AH-AH Bitz has brown hair and wears white and green striped stockings, a pink pleated skirt with a brown belt, a white shirt with a print, a denim jacket with pins, ping fingerless gloves and goggles over her head. Bob is a little brown haired boy in a robot outfit. The song continues HER NAME IS BITZ, THE INVENTOR STEAM PINK ADVENTURER ENGINEER OR VISION KICKS NOTHING THAT THE GIRL CAN'T FIX HER SUPER SIDEKICK, BOX ROBOT OUTFIT TOGETHER, THEY WILL FIX IT, SO READY, SET, LET'S GO WE CAN WORK IT OUT They high five and grab some toys. They grab her toys: a rag doll named Purl, an action figure called Bevel, a blue green stuffy named Zip and a pink stuffy named Big Pop. They suddenly appear on a ship, riding a slate on a snow covered mountain, in a castle with friends, and riding their bikes on the street. The song continues WHOA-WHOA-WHOA, WHOA-WHOA AH, AH-AH, AH-AH WE CAN WORK IT OUT WE'LL INVENT A WAY THROUGH IDEAS AND PLAY BITZ and BOB WILL SAVE THE DAY The logo of the show appears. It reads "Bitz and Bob." Bitz dots the "I" in "Bitz" with a cog. The song says BITZ and BOB, BITZ and BOB, BITZ AND BOB! The name of the episode reads "Bitz's campout conundrum." (BOB GIGGLING) In the attic, Bob pops out of a box and says WHOO-HOO! He falls over and says OH! (THUDDING) BITZ. I NEED SOME HELP HERE. BITZ? He stands with his helmet on backwards. Bitz says AH, RIGHT... Bob says BITZ, DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME? Bitz says HUH? NO, SORRY. ARE YOU OKAY? Bob turns his helmet and says I AM NOW. HEY, WANT TO COME ON MY CAMPING TRIP? THIS ONE'S IN THE SNOW. Bitz says YES! I LOVE CAMPING IN THE SNOW. (BOB GIGGLING) Bitz says ONE DAY, ON HIGH SNOWY MOUNTAIN... Bitz says TWO BRAVE EXPLORERS WENT ON A SNOWY CAMPING ADVENTURE. WOW. Bob says AWESOME! Bitz says IT'S SO PRETTY. I WONDER IF A SNOW QUEEN LIVES HERE. Purl says OF COURSE SHE DOES. ME. Bitz says SNOW QUEEN PURL. MAY WE CAMP AT YOUR LOVELY SNOW PALACE? Purl says UMM... YOU MAY. (LAUGHING) Bob says OH YEAH! THANK YOU, YOUR PURLINESS. LET'S GO. (LAUGHING) Bitz says HUH? OH. They stop in front of a shabby cabin. Purl says OKAY, SO IT'S NOT EXACTLY A PALACE BUT NOTHING A LITTLE MAKEOVER COULDN'T FIX. (LAUGHING) (BEVEL YAWNING) Bevel comes out of the cabin and says HELLO. AND WELCOME TO BEVEL'S BEAR CARE, FOR ALL OF YOUR CUB-SITTING NEEDS. Bitz says HI. Bob and Purl say HELLO. (GIGGLING) Bevel says UH OH, BEAR CUB ALERT. (POP AND ZIP CHATTERING) Zip and Pop come along and jump onto Bevel. (LAUGHING) Bevel says SEE? ALL UNDER CONTROL. (MUFFLED SPEAKING) Bitz says PARDON? WE CAN'T HEAR YOU BEHIND THAT BEAR. Bevel says SO, AS YOU CAN SEE AT BEVEL'S BEAR CARE WE BELIEVE IN ORGANISED PLAY AND EVENTS AND... AH! Bob says HEY, LITTLE CUBS. WANT TO PLAY? YOU CAN'T CATCH ROBO-BOB. Bevel says HUH? PHEW. (HAPPY CHATTERING) THE NEXT ACTIVITY IS A SURPRISE LITTLE BEAR'S PICNIC. BUT QUESTION, HOW'S IT GOING TO BE A SURPRISE IF I CAN'T GET THEM TO HAVE THEIR NAP? Bitz says WE'LL HELP GET THEM TO SLEEP. Purl says AND HELP WITH THE PICNIC TOO. Bevel says BOO-YEAH! BEVEL'S BEAR CARE IS BACK IN BUSINESS. NOW, PICNIC STUFF. LET'S SEE. (LAUGHING) Bob plays with the bears. Purl says THOSE BEARS DON'T LOOK VERY SLEEPY. Bitz says MAYBE WE COULD SING THEM A LULLABY. Purl says OH, A LULLABY, CLEVER. Bob says HEY! AH! Bob gives Bevel a bunch of balloons and says HERE YOU ARE, BEVEL. Bevel says THANKS. Bitz tries to put the bears to sleep and says THAT'S IT. THERE. OKAY. Purl and Bitz sing a lullaby that goes SEE THE LITTLE BEARS SLEEPING 'TIL IT'S NOON SHALL WAKE THEM WITH A MERRY TUNE The bears fall asleep. Bitz says THEY'RE SO STILL AREN'T THEY CUTE? Bevel says OH, GOODY! MY FAVOURITE SONG. He sings JUMP LITTLE BEARS JUMP, JUMP, JUMP JUMP LITTLE BEARS JUMP, JUMP, JUMP JUMP LITTLE BEARS JUMP, JUMP, JUMP JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP, JUMP The bears wake up. Purl says OH NO! Bob says WHOA! NO BEARS ALLOWED. I REPEAT, NO BEARS ALLOWED. Bob says NICE SAVE, ROBO-BOB. COME ON, THIS WAY. BACK TO BED, JUMPING BEARS. Bevel says OH, HMM. Bitz says WELL, THE LULLABY DIDN'T WORK. WHAT ABOUT A STORY? Purl says LEAVE IT TO ME. UH. SO, ONCE UPON A TIME A LITTLE GIRL CALLED, UM, PURLY LOCKS FOUND A CUTE LITTLE COTTAGE IN THE COUNTRY. "HELLO! IS THERE ANYONE HOME?" SHE CALLED. BUT THE BEARS WHO OWNED IT WERE OUT BUYING BUNS. SO IN SHE WENT AND GAVE IT A COMPLETE MAKEOVER. AND WHEN THE BEARS CAME HOME, THEY THOUGHT THEY WERE IN THE WRONG HOUSE AND WENT OFF TO A ROLLER DISCO INSTEAD. THE END. Bevel and the bears fall asleep. Bitz says GOOD ONE, PURL. (BEVEL SNORING) Bear Zip looks like he's waking up. Zip says HUH? The girls gasp. Zip goes back to sleep. The girls sigh with relief. Purl whispers BEVEL, THE PICNIC, FOR THE CUBS. Bevel says HUH? OH YEAH, THE PICNIC. BEVEL TOTALLY KNEW THAT. Bitz grabs a pineapple and says COME ON. DON'T FORGET THIS. Bevel says KEEP IT, PINEAPPLES MAKE TERRIBLE PILLOWS. PICNIC, CUBS, ON IT. Bob sets the table for the picnic. Bitz says LOOKING GOOD, BRO. Bevel says THANKS. Bitz says JUST NEED SOME PLATES AND A BIT MORE FOOD. Purl says AND A TOUCH OF PURL'S PARTY SPARKLE. Bevel brings the drinks and says OH GOOD, GLAD YOU'RE ON THE SPARKLE. I'M ALL OVER THE DRINKS. NOW, JUST GOING TO REST THE OLD BEVEL LEGS FOR A MINUTE. THE BEVELMISTER MUST NOT LOWER HIS EYELIDS. I REPEAT, THE BEVELMISTER MUST NOT... He falls asleep on the table. (SNORING) (LAUGHING) Purl says OH. Bitz shushes Purl and says WE'LL FINISH GETTING THE PICNIC READY AND LET BEVEL GET SOME REST. Bob tries to balance a pile of plates and says WHOA. WHOA, WHOA! The plates go up in the iar. Bitz and Purl catch them. (GASPING) (LAUGHING) Bitz bumps into Purl and tosses a tray of cupcakes up in the air. They both say WHOA! Purl says OH NO. (BOB GRUNTING) Bob catches the cupcakes. (SNORING) (HONKING) Carrying a bowl of fruit, Purl trips with a trumpet on the floor and says WHOA! Bob catches the bowl and says YES! They all say says WHOO-HOO! Purl says SHH! Bevel keeps snoring. (SNORING) Pop and Zip wake up from their nap. (POP AND ZIP CHATTERING) Purl says UH OH. LOOKS LIKE NAPTIME'S OVER. (SNIFFING) They look at the food and run to the table. (CHATTERING) Bob and Purl stop them. Bitz says WHOA THERE, CUBS. DON'T WORRY, WE'RE GOING TO HAVE THE PICNIC. Purl says BUT CAN YOU JUST KEEP THE NOISE DOWN AND LET POOR BEVEL SLEEP? Bitz says WHILE WE MOVE HIM SOMEWHERE QUIET. Pop says POP POP. Purl says THEN IT'S PICNIC TIME. WAHOO! The kids carry Bevel inside. (KIDS GRUNTING) Bitz says LEFT A BIT. (GASPING) (BEVEL MUTTERING) Bitz says PHEW. Zip and Pop try to eat the food. Pop says POP POP. Bitz laughs. (KIDS GRUNTING) The kids put Bevel on his bed. Bob falls over and says WHOA. Bitz says PHEW. (SNORING) Purl looks at wooly socks on a line and says OH, NICE STICH. AND SNUGGLY. (TRUMPETING) Bitz says I THINK THE BEARS ARE BORED WAITING. Bob walks out and says SHH! YOU'VE GOT TO BE QUIET, REMEMBER? AH! (TRUMPETING CONTINUES) Purl says I DON'T THINK THEY CAN BE QUIET, BITZ. Bitz says THERE HAS TO BE A WAY WE CAN LET THE BEARS HAVE THE PICNIC AND KEEP BEVEL ASLEEP. UH. SOFT BLANKETS! WE CAN USE THEM TO FILL THE GAPS AND BLOCK OUT THE SOUND. HERE. (PURL GRUNTING) Purl says OH, WE'VE RUN OUT. (BEVEL MUTTERING) Bitz gasps and says I THINK I KNOW WHAT TO DO. IT'S TIME FOR A BITZ BRAIN BLITZ. She drags down her goggles and says BEVEL CAN'T SLEEP BECAUSE OF THE NOISY BEARS. WE TRIED SOFT, WOOLLY BLANKETS TO MUFFLE THE SOUND BUT WE RAN OUT OF THEM SO THERE WERE STILL GAPS FOR THE SOUND TO COME THROUGH. WHEN BEVEL HEARD THE NOISE IN HIS SLEEP, HE COVERED HIS EARS. SO MAYBE WE CAN USE BEVEL'S SOFT, WOOLLY SOCKS TO MAKE EARMUFFS THAT WILL HELP ABSORB THE SOUND. THAT'S IT! STEAM PINK STYLE. Purl laughs and says I KNEW MY DEELY BOPPERS WOULD COME IN HANDY. She fashions earmuffs with socks and the deely boopers. (MUTTERING) (SNORING) Bitz says BEVEL? CAN YOU HEAR US? (SNORING) Purl opens the door so the noise comes in. (TRUMPETING) (CHATTERING) Bitz says YES! (LAUGHING) TIME TO PICNIC! Purl says SEE YOU LATER, BEVEL. (LAUGHING AND CHATTERING) They all eat and have fun. Bob says YUM! ROBO-BOB LOVES PICNICS. Bitz says AIN'T NO PICNIC LIKE A NOISY PICNIC! THIS IS GREAT! WE CAN MAKE AS MUCH NOISE AS WE WANT. (LAUGHING) Later, Bevel wakes up and says AH. HUH? (MUFFLED NOISES) He walks out and yells WHOA, IT'S SO QUIET! WHY CAN'T I HEAR ANYONE TALKING? (LAUGHING) Bob says NICE EARMUFFS, BEVEL. Bitz says HUH? OH. He takes them off. (LAUGHING) Bitz says SORRY WE STARTED THE PICNIC WITHOUT YOU, YOU LOOKED LIKE YOU NEEDED A NAP A LOT MORE THAN THE BEARS. Purl brings him some food and says BUT WE DID KEEP THIS FOR YOU. Bevel says MM-MM-MM. BOO-YEAH! THE BEVELMISTER IS BACK IN THE PICNIC. (LAUGHING AND CHEERING) Back in the attic, Bitz eats a chocolate chip cookie and says MM. HEY, LITTLE BRO! LAST COOKIE'S ALL YOURS. BOB? She finds Bob taking a nap inside a box. (BOB SNORING) Bitz leaves him a plate with a couple of cookies and says AW. She then take the cookies away and laughs. Music plays as the end credits roll. Category:Transcripts